


Todesschreck

by BurntBooks



Category: own story - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Grim Reapers, Hospitals, Identity Reveal, Movie Night, Nurses, Roommates
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntBooks/pseuds/BurntBooks
Summary: „Lucian... was tust du hier?“, fragte Sabrina sehr vorsichtig,als konnte sie selbst nicht richtig glauben, was hier so eben passierte.Dort stand ihr vorübergehender Mitbewohner,mitten in der Leichenhalle, neben der Leiche eines ehemaligen Patienten.Hatte sie all die Wochen etwa einen Psychopathen in ihrer Wohnung gehabt?Lucian schluckte.Für so einen Moment hatte er absolut keine Ausrede parat.Das absolute worst-case Szenario war eingetreten und ihm wich jegliche Farbe aus seinem sowieso schon eher blassem Gesicht.„Ich kann das erklären.“Da war er.Der durch und durch klischeehafteste Satz überhaupt für so eine Situation und Sabrina sah genauso wenig beeindruckt von dieser Antwort auswie Lucian selbst.„Dann fang besser schnell an, ansonsten ruf ich die Polizei!“





	Todesschreck

Neben dem Mondlicht erleuchtete nur die Stehlampe links vom Sofa gemeinsam mit dem Fernsehbildschirm das kleine, aber gemütliche, Wohnzimmer.  
Sabrina hatte sich in eine Decke gerollt und schaute einen Krimi, den die seit langem sehen wollte. Dabei lehnte sie an Lucian, der links neben ihr seine Nase in ein Buch gesteckt hatte.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er zu ihr herüber und beobachtete, wie ihre Augen langsam aber sicher zu fielen. Als dann auch noch ihr Kopf auf seine Schulter sackte, konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Ganz schön spannend, dein Film.“  
Obwohl Lucian ruhig sprach, schreckte Sabrina hoch und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin. Prompt vermisste er ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter.  
„Ja! Ist er, ich bin wirklich gespannt, ob es jetzt der Gärtner, oder doch die Putzfrau war. Das ist alles ganz schön kompliziert verknüpft.“  
Nachdenklich legte sie ihre Stirn in Falten als sie angestrengt versuchte die folgenden Hinweise welche die Hauptfigur gab, zu entschlüsseln.  
Lucian war der Meinung, dass niemand niedlicher dabei aussehen könnte, niemandes Augen funkelten vor Begeisterung so wie Sabrinas, wenn sie ein Indiz richtig gedeutet hatte. Niemand machte einen süßeren Schmollmund als sie, wenn dann doch alles anders kam als sie vermutet hatte.  
Mit großen Augen sah sie Lucian an.  
„Sag mal, hab ich was im Gesicht oder so?“  
Nun war es Lucian, der sie verdutzt ansah und die Augenbrauen fragend hochzog.  
„Hm?“  
„Na, du guckst so. Hab ich was im Gesicht?“  
Verlegen grinste er sie an und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Buch, in der Hoffnung, er könnte seine roten Wangen vor ihr verstecken.  
„Nein, nein. Ich hab nur über mein Buch nachgedacht.“  
Etwas zweifelnd schaute sie kurz auf den Einband des Buches und dann zu Lucian.  
„Also Shakespeare würde ich um diese Uhrzeit auch nicht mehr verstehen.“

Die Konversation verblieb dabei und beide widmeten sich wieder ihrem gewählten Medium der Unterhaltung.  
Nachdem Sabrina noch einige Male fast eingeschlafen war, rollte gegen 23 Uhr endlich der Abspann über den Bildschirm.  
Sie gähnte und streckte sich, dann sah sie ungläubig zum Fernseher.  
„Das war das Ende? Ernsthaft? Also ich hab nicht verstanden, wieso es jetzt weder der Gärtner, noch die Putzfrau war. Was hatte der Postbote bitte damit zu tun?“  
Sichtlich verwirrt und viel zu müde ließ sie sich wieder auf das Sofa sacken und legte ihren Kopf erneut auf Lucians Schulter.  
Innerlich machte dieser gerade Freudensprünge, äußerlich las er weiter sein Buch.  
„Nun ja.“, setzte Lucian an, ohne von seinem Buch aufzuschauen.  
„In der einen Szene wurde rückblickend geklärt, dass der Gärtner am Tag der Tat Urlaub hatte und die Reinigungskraft hatte keinen Zugang zur Garage. Der Postbote hingegen schon, da die Garage als Ablageplatz für die Pakete im Falle der Abwesenheit der Familie vereinbart wurde. Der Postbote und der Mann, der ganz vom Anfang, sind übrigens ein und die selbe Person, auch, wenn sie sehr unterschiedlich aussehen.“  
Sabrina machte große Augen und sah ihn überrascht an. Vermutlich hatte sie diese Szenen aufgrund ihres Sekundenschlafs verpasst.

„Ich dachte, du hast ein Buch gelesen?“  
„Multitasking.“  
„Und ich dachte Männer könnten sowas nicht.“

Daraufhin musste beide lachen, jedoch ging Sabrinas Lachen in einen weiteren Gähner über.  
„Du solltest ins Bett gehen, so müde wie du bist.“, schlug Lucian vor und Sabrina nickte nur.  
Ihre ständig wechselnden Schichten als Krankenschwester schlauchten sie momentan besonders, da viele Kollegen krank geworden waren und sie einspringen musste.  
Überstunden waren bei dem Mangel an Kollegen automatisch vorprogrammiert.

Mit einem Seufzer erhob sie sich von der Couch und verstaute die Decke, in der sie gerade noch eingerollt neben Lucian gesessen hatte, im dafür vorgesehenen Körbchen neben dem Sofa.  
„Gehst du auch?“, fragte sie dann in einem Tonfall, den man schon fast als hoffnungsvoll deuten könnte.  
Lucian schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich lese noch ein bisschen, das Buch ist echt gut. Aber du solltest wirklich schlafen gehen. Es ist spät und du siehst aus, als könntest du hier im Stehen einschlafen.“  
Darauf hatte auch Sabrina keine Widerworte, Lucian hatte nämlich recht.  
Sie fühlte sich, als würden ihre Augen jede Sekunde zufallen.  
„Mach du aber auch nicht mehr so lange, du schläfst viel zu wenig.“, meinte sie noch und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Ist ja gut Mom.“, scherzte er dann und auch Sabrina musste lachen.  
Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatten lächelten sie einander noch kurz an.  
„So, ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, du kleine Detektivin.“  
„Sehr witzig! Schlaf du später auch gut, du Bücherwurm.“  
Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Sabrina in den Flur und kurze Zeit später in ihr Schlafzimmer.  
Lucian sah ihr hinterher, wie sie um die Ecke ging, bevor er sich dem nächsten Kapitel seines Buches widmete, Romeo und Julia.

Der Anblick, der sich Sabrina bot, als sie mitten in der Nacht aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer schaute, war herzerwärmend.  
Lucian war halb im Sitzen, halb im Liegen eingeschlafen.  
Shakespeares Werk lag auf seinem Bauch und wurde fest umklammert.  
Soul, Lucians Schleiereule, hatte anscheinend auch ihren Weg durch das offene Fenster herein gefunden, denn sie hatte es sich auf seiner Brust gemütlich gemacht.  
Beide sahen höchst zufrieden aus und schliefen tief und fest.  
Sabrina konnte gar nicht anders als zu lächeln, die Zwei waren herzallerliebst.  
Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sie ins Wohnzimmer und holte vorsichtig die kuschelige Decke aus ihrem Körbchen hervor.  
Sorgsam deckte sie die beiden zu.

Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, war es eigentlich verrückt.  
Vor wenigen Wochen hatten sie und Lucian sich noch gar nicht gekannt, der Zufall führte beide zusammen.  
Auf den Vorschlag ihrer besten Freundin hin, stellte Sabrina ihre Couch zum Schlafen zur Verfügung und wenige Tage später hatte Lucian vor der Tür gestanden.  
Aus Fremden wurden Freunde.  
Sie konnte und wollte sich Lucian gar nicht mehr wegdenken.  
Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie die beiden einfach nur betrachtete und sich am liebsten dazu gelegt hätte, fiel ihr wieder ein, warum sie eigentlich hier war.  
Durst.  
Sie hatte Durst und war aufgestanden, um etwas zu trinken.  
Leise tapste Sabrina wieder zurück in die Küche und goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein, was sie in nahezu einem Zug leerte.  
Nachdem sie das nun leere Glas auf die Spüle gestellt hatte, warf sie einen letzten Blick zu den zwei schlafenden Gestalten auf dem Sofa und ging zurück in ihr Bett.  
Es war auf eine eigenartige Weise beruhigend zu wissen, dass sie nicht allein war.  
Dass noch jemand in dieser Wohnung war.  
Jemand, der sich um sie sorgte und für sie da war. Jemand, dem sie vertraute.  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Sabrina ein.

Und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wachte Lucian am nächsten Morgen auf, als er feststellte, dass er zugedeckt worden war.  
Unter dem Protest von Soul stand er auf und ging herüber zur offenen Küche, um sich erst einmal eine Tasse Kaffee zu machen.  
Die Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch die Fenster herein, ein Blick zur Uhr verriet ihm, dass es schon neun war.  
„Da haben wir aber ganz schön lange geschlafen, was?“  
Daraufhin legte Soul nur ihren Kopf schief und flog herüber auf Lucians Schulter, wobei sie keinerlei Rücksicht bezüglich ihrer Krallen nahm.  
Während er an die Anrichte gelehnt auf seinen Kaffee wartete, bearbeitete Soul seine diversen Ohrringe, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie hungrig war.  
„Ist ja gut, du Quälgeist, wir frühstücken gleich zusammen mit Sabrina.“, erklärte er ihr und versuchte sie davon abzuhalten weiterhin seine Ohren zu malträtieren.  
Zugegebenermaßen wunderte Lucian sich schon, dass Sabrina noch nicht aufgestanden war.  
Klar, es war Sonntag und sie war gestern sehr müde gewesen, aber trotzdem war sie eine absolute Frühauftsteherin.  
Er wollte gerade schauen, ob sie vielleicht noch im Bad am Zähne putzen war, da fiel ihm der mit einem Magneten, welcher passender Weise die Form einer Spritze hatte, am Kühlschrank aufgehangene Zettel auf.

__

_Guten Morgen Lucian! :)  
_ _Ich hoffe ihr Zwei habt gut geschlafen.  
_ _Fiona hatte mich heute früh gefragt, ob ich im Krankenhaus einspringen könnte.  
_ _Es ist viel los und deswegen Not am Mann.  
_ _Wir sehen uns heute Abend!  
_ _Liebe Grüße,  
_ _Sabrina_

__

__

_PS: Für Soul sind in der Schüssel auf der Anrichte noch ein paar Nudeln, hab sie heute Morgen zum Auftauen aus dem Gefrierfach geholt._

„Schau mal, Soul. Da war Sabrina so lieb und hat heute morgen trotz Stress noch an dich gedacht und Nudeln aufgetaut. Die Arme muss heute schon wieder für jemanden einspringen. Wollen wir mal hoffen, dass es nicht wieder eine zwölf Stunden Schicht wird.“  
Bei der Erwähnung von Nudeln begann Soul ganz aufgeregt zu flattern und wippte ungeduldig auf Lucians Schulter hin und her.  
Dieser deckte nun den Tisch und setzte sich wenige Minuten später an selbigen.  
Seiner Tasse Kaffee hatte er nun in der Hand uns las entspannt die Zeitung.  
Der Teller vor ihm war voller Nudeln, die Soul freudig verspeiste.  
Als sie ihren Teller leer geputzt hatte, beäugte sie argwöhnisch Lucians Brettchen mit einem Salamitoast.  
Misstrauisch blickte dieser nun von der Zeitung hoch.  
„Untersteh dich.“, kam es kurz angebunden von ihm und er warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, den sie aber gekonnt zu ignorieren wusste.  
Testweise schlich die Eule näher an die lecker belegte Toastscheibe heran, ohne Lucian dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.  
Als er dann aber schnell nach seinem Frühstück griff, rannte sie los.  
Jedoch hatte sie keine Chance gegen seine übermenschliche Schnelligkeit.  
Triumphierend biss Lucian ein Stück von seinem Toast ab.

„Ein bisschen muss ich auch Essen, wenn es für die werte Dame genehm ist, ja?“  
Er grinste Soul an, die ihn daraufhin so missbilligend ansah, wie es eine Eule nur konnte.  
Ungläubig erwiderte Lucian ihren Blick.  
„Du hast gerade einen ganzen Teller Nudeln verschlungen und willst mir weiß machen, dass du noch Hunger hast?“  
Soul nickte eifrig, ging zu Lucians Hand herüber und schmiegte sich an sie.  
„Du bist echt unmöglich, weißt du das?“

Einige Tassen Kaffee und einen halben Salamitoast später, denn Soul hatte die andere Hälfte bekommen, waren beide mit dem Frühstück fertig und Lucian räumte den Tisch ab.  
Gerade als er sein nun wieder sauberes Brettchen wegstellte, flog ein Uhu herein, welcher prompt von Soul angekreischt wurde. Der Uhu war wenig beeindruckt von dem aufgeplusterten Bündel Schleiereule auf dem Tisch und landete auf der Anrichte neben Lucian.  
Eine kleine Schriftrolle war an seinem Bein befestigt, die Lucian nun vorsichtig entfernte.  
Kaum hielt er das Stück Papier in seinen Händen, flog der Uhu wieder fort, sehr zu Souls Erleichterung.  
Lucian hingegen war nur wenig erfreut, denn Post auf diese Art hieß in 99 von 100 Fällen genau eine Sache.  
Arbeit.  
Und wenn es etwas gab, was Lucian noch weniger mochte als seine Arbeit, dann war es, im Urlaub gestört zu werden, um zu arbeiten.  
Und genau diese Befürchtung bestätigte sich in dem Moment, in dem er die Schriftrolle entrollte.  
Denn diese geschwungene, elegante Handschrift war unverwechselbar.

__

_Hallo Lucian,  
_ _bedauerlicherweise muss ich dich in deinem Urlaub stören, was mir aufrichtig leid tut.  
_ _Andererseits kann ich nichts dafür, dass andere Todesgötter nicht so kompetent sind wie du und Fehler machen.  
_ _Eine Seele wurde nicht ordnungsgemäß ins Jenseits geschickt und droht nun ein böser Geist zu werden, denn sie steckt noch in ihrem Körper fest.  
_ _Du hast meines Wissens nach schon einmal eine Seele nach einer inkorrekten Entfernung auf den richtigen Weg geführt.  
_ _Bestimmt kannst du das nochmal.  
_ _Ich möchte dich nicht stressen, aber diese Aufgabe muss schnellstmöglich erledigt werden und ich traue sie niemand anderem zu.  
_ _Die besagte Seele befindet sich in der Leichenhalle des St. Elisabeths Krankenhaus.  
_ _Viel Erfolg!_

__

_Küsschen,  
_ _Scarlett_

Lucian seufzte.  
Eine nicht richtig auf den Weg gesendete Seele konnte sehr schnell zu einem sehr großen Problem werden.  
Verstarb jemand, war es die Aufgabe der Todesgötter dafür zu sorgen, die Seele in ihr Leben nach dem Tod zu senden. Geschah das nicht schnell genug, oder inkorrekt,  
lief die Seele Gefahr korrupt und damit zu einem bösen Geist zu werden.

Folglich zog Lucian in Windeseile seinen Schlafanzug aus und dafür eine seiner schwarzen Jeanshosen und seinen dunkel roten Pullover an. Fix zog er noch seine Schuhe an, wobei Soul in irritiert beobachtete.  
„Ist ein Notfall, du bleibst bitte hier.“, meinte Lucian streng und Soul wollte direkt Widerworte geben, wurde aber von ihm unterbrochen.  
„Es könnte sehr gefährlich werden und ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert, okay?“  
Diesmal mal war sein Ton freundlicher und er streichelte Soul liebevoll über ihren Kopf.  
Erfreut über diese Geste schmiegte sie sich an seine Hand.  
„Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen, hm?“  
Nach einigen Streicheleinheiten zog er seine Hand zurück und Soul sah ihn an, als wollte sie sagen _Pass auf dich auf._  
Dann teleportierte er sich fort.

Einen Wimpernschlag später befand sich Lucian nicht mehr in Sabrinas Wohnung, sondern in der Leichenhalle des St. Elisabeths Krankenhaus.  
Die Präsenz einer verärgerten Seele füllte den Raum,  
Es fühlte sich an, als wäre die Luft schwerer als sonst und jede Bewegung brauchte mehr Kraft als normal.  
Würde Lucian die Seele nicht bald von ihrem irdischen Leid erlösen, würde ein erzürnter Geist das Krankenhaus heimsuchen und terrorisieren. Und so einem Poltergeist möchte man wirklich nicht gegenüber stehen.  
Also verlor Lucian keine Zeit und ging herüber zu den Fächern, die die Leichen beinhalteten, und zog eines auf halber Höhe heraus.  
Ein Mann mittleren Alters kam zum Vorschein.  
Für Lucian war das Arbeiten mit Leichen nach mehreren Jahrhunderten im Beruf etwas absolut Alltägliches und Normales.  
So wie das Briefe austragen für den Postboten oder das Brötchenbacken für den Bäcker.  
Er atmete einmal tief durch und sammelte sich.  
Die Prozedur einer Fehlerkorrektur in so einem Ausmaß bedurfte ein sehr hohes Maß an Konzentration.  
Vorsichtig legte Lucian seinen Mittel- und Zeigefinger an die Halsschlagader des Verstorbenen und schloss die Augen.  
Normalerweise saß die Seele nach dem Eintritt des Todes genau an dieser Stelle, doch diese Seele hatte sich auf viele verschiedene Stellen im Körper verteilt.  
Angestrengt fuhr Lucian mit seinen Fingerkuppen über den toten Körper und suchte die abgesplitterten Teiler der verlorenen Seele.  
Einen Teil fand er im Herzen wieder und sobald er ihn erreicht hatte, spielte sich ein Teil vom Leben des Mannes vor Lucians innerem Auge ab.

__

_Lachende Gesichter. Fröhliche Musik.  
_ _Ein weißes Kleid. Eine Hochzeit.  
_ _Glück, Freude, ein Kuss.  
_ _Kinder, ein Hund, ein großes Haus._

Lucian konnte spüren, wie ein Teil des Ärgers der Seele verflog und durch Freude, aber auch durch Wehmut ersetzt wurde.  
Dann fuhr er weiter mit seinen Fingern, diesmal Richtung Kopf.  
Auch da hatte sich ein Teil der Seele versteckt.  
Er musste sich beeilen, das Stück der Seele einzufangen, denn es bewegte sich schnell und frei durch den ganzen Leichnam.  
Seelen waren eigenwillig und diese hatte aus der vorigen Begegnung mit einem Sensenmann gelernt, dass es die Erde nicht verlassen konnte.  
Dass es feststeckte.  
Deswegen `flüchtete` sie vor Lucian.  
Doch er war schnell genug und fing auch den zweiten Teil der Seele woraufhin sich noch ein Teil vom Leben des Mannes offenbarte.

__

_Aufregung. Nervosität.  
_ _Zwei Schultüten. Einschulung der Kinder.  
_ _Stolz. Unterstützung, Worte der Ermutigung.  
_ _Liebevoller Umgang._

Es war wirklich schön zu sehen, wie sehr er seine Familie geliebt und unterstützt hatte, dafür tat es Lucian umso mehr leid, dass diese Familie nun ohne ihren geliebten Vater, beziehungsweise Ehemann, auskommen mussten.  
Die zwei Teile der Seele, die Lucian bereits gefunden hatte, verschmolzen freudig zu einem Teil.  
Er hoffte schnell auch das verbleibende Stück ausfindig machen zu können, denn allmählich zerrte die Prozedur an seinen Kräften. Es war wirklich ungeheuer anstrengend genug Magie und Präzision für so eine Fehlerkorrektur aufzubringen.  
Umso erleichterter war Lucian, als der dritte letzte Teil der Seele ihm freiwillig entgegen kam und eins mit dem anderen Teil wurde.  
Und so erfuhr Lucian einen weiteren Teil vom Leben des Fremden.  
Genauer gesagt, von seinem Tod.

__

_Autobahn. Dunkel.  
_ _Weißes Licht, kein rotes. Ein Geisterfahrer.  
_ _Frontaler Zusammenstoß. Hohes Tempo.  
_ _Sofort tot._

Eine unschuldige Seele, die zu früh gehen musste, schlussfolgerte Lucian.  
Ihm tat der Mann sehr leid. Viel Zeit für Mitleid blieb ihm jedoch nicht.  
Seine Kräfte schwanden langsam und die Seele hatte einen Ort, an dem man bereits auf sie wartete.  
Also führte Lucian seine Finger ein letztes Mal zur Halsschlagader des Mannes und zog sie langsam und vorsichtig vom Leichnam weg.  
Ein hellblaues Licht folgte der Bewegung seiner Finger zögerlich, wie ein schüchternes Tier, was sich nicht sicher war, ob es seinen Unterschlupf wirklich verlassen konnte.  
Doch es dauerte nicht lange, da saß ein kleiner, blauer, kugelrunder Lichtball auf Lucians Handfläche, der sich Seele nannte.  
Er wusste genau, dass dieses kleine Licht in den Himmel gehörte.  
Bevor Lucian es endgültig an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz sendete, flüsterte es ihm ein _„Danke“_ zu.  
Darauf antworten konnte er allerdings nicht mehr, denn jemand hatte soeben die Tür zur Leichenhalle geöffnet und blickte ihn schockiert an.

Nun, das wäre alles nur halb so wild, wäre es nicht ausgerechnet Sabrina gewesen, die ihn mit großen, erschrockenen Augen ansah.  
In jedem anderen Fall hätte er sich schlicht weg teleportiert.  
Niemand hätte beweisen können, dass er dort gewesen war.  
Niemand hätte überhaupt gewusst wer er war.  
Tausend Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf umher und er war wie versteinert.  
Die Befreiung der Seele hatte seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit gefordert, weswegen er nicht gelauscht hatte, ob ungewollte Gesellschaft unterwegs war.

„Lucian... _was_ tust du hier?“, fragte Sabrina sehr vorsichtig,  
als konnte sie selbst nicht richtig glauben, was hier so eben passierte.  
Dort stand ihr vorübergehender Mitbewohner,  
mitten in der Leichenhalle, neben der Leiche eines ehemaligen Patienten.  
Hatte sie all die Wochen etwa einen Psychopathen in ihrer Wohnung gehabt?  
Lucian schluckte.  
Für so einen Moment hatte er absolut keine Ausrede parat.  
Das absolute worst-case Szenario war eingetreten und ihm wich jegliche Farbe aus seinem sowieso schon eher blassem Gesicht.  
„Ich kann das erklären.“  
Da war er.  
Der durch und durch klischeehafteste Satz überhaupt für so eine Situation und Sabrina sah genauso wenig beeindruckt von dieser Antwort aus  
wie Lucian selbst.  
„Dann fang besser schnell an, ansonsten ruf ich die Polizei!“  
Ihr Tonfall ließ keinen Spielraum für Diskussionen.  
Sabrina liebte ihren Job, auch wenn er zum Teil sehr anstrengend war.  
„Was zur Hölle hast du in der Leichenhalle zu suchen und vor allem: Was hast du mit diesem Leichnam vor?!“  
Bei der Lautstärke ihrer Stimme zuckte Lucian zusammen.  
Mit etwas Pech hatten andere Mitarbeiter des Krankenhauses Sabrina gehört und wären nun auf dem Weg zu ihnen.  
Lucian lauschte und zu seiner Erleichterung hörte er noch keine Schritte.  
Noch.

„Könntest du bitte nicht so schreien?“, bat Lucian vorsichtig.  
Er hatte wirklich Angst, dass gleich das ganze Personal hier unten auftauchen würde.  
Das würde für gewaltige Probleme sorgen.  
„Könntest du bitte mal meine Frage beantworten? Das ist wirklich, absolut seltsam gerade. Und seltsam ist dabei noch eine Maßlose Untertreibung. Also, _was tust du hier?_“  
Sabrina bestand momentan zur Hälfte aus Sorge und zur anderen Hälfte war sie irritiert.  
_Sehr irritiert._  
Dementsprechend war auch ihr Tonfall.  
„Dann wird dir meine Antwort auch nicht sonderlich gefallen, denn die ist noch seltsamer als seltsam.“, seufzte Lucian und blickte angespannt zwischen Sabrina und der immer noch offen stehenden Tür hin und her.  
Sabrina sah aus, als würde sie gleich vor Anspannung explodieren.  
Genervt gestikulierte sie, um Lucian zu zeigen, dass er fortfahren sollte.

Dieser atmete tief ein und sah sie mit einer Mixtur aus Angst und Sorge an.  
Vor diesem Moment hatte er sich sehr gefürchtet.  
Dem Moment der Offenbarung.  
Inständig hatte Lucian gehofft, dass es nie dazu kommen würde, doch nun führte kein Weg daran vorbei.

In einem Atemzug antwortete er: „Ich bin der Tod und habe gerade die Seele des Mannes in den Himmel geschickt. Sie steckte unbeabsichtigt noch im Körper.“

Nun war es raus und Lucian machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst.  
Sabrina blinzelte einmal, dann ein weiteres Mal, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.  
Von allen Reaktionen, hatte Lucian diese am wenigsten erwartet.  
Er schob es einfach auf die Absurdität der Situation und das Verhalten eines Menschen in einer derartigen Stresssituation.  
Sabrina wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.  
„Wow. Also ich hab ja jetzt echt mit allem gerechnet, aber damit? Lucian, für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?“  
Ihre Tonlage war wieder normal, zu Lucians Erleichterung.

„Was? Nein! Ich meine das ernst.“, beteuerte er verzweifelt.  
Zwar wollte er nicht, dass Sabrina erfuhr, das er nicht menschlich war, allerdings würde er größere Probleme haben, wenn er ihr nicht erklären könnte, weswegen er hier war.  
„Hmhm. Und meine Oma ist die Kaiserin vom Mars! Lucian, also ganz ehrlich. Mir reichts. Ich rufe-- Lucian?“

Lucians auf einmal hochkonzentrierter Blick zur Tür, ließ sie stutzen.  
Er antwortete auch nicht, denn er lauschte.  
Schritte hallten auf dem Gang wider und er hörte Menschen reden.  
Genauer gesagt, hörte er Menschen über die Leichenhalle reden.  
Würden sie beide hier erwischt werden, sähe es schwärzer als schwarz für sie aus.  
Lucian las quasi schon die Überschrift in der Zeitung.

__

Krankenschwester und Zivilist plündern Leichenhalle des St. Elisabeths!

Sabrina wäre ihren Traumjob los und beide müssten sich mit ernsten juristischen Konsequenzen herumschlagen.  
Und das alles konnte und wollte Lucian nicht verantworten.

Ihm blieben nur Sekunden um zu handeln, also tat er das Erste, was ihm einfiel.  
Binnen weniger Momente hatte er die Leiche wieder mit ihrem Tuch bedeckt, an Ort und Stelle verstaut, die Tür zur Leichenhalle leise geschlossen und eine sehr verdatterte Sabrina bei der Hand genommen.  
Sie durften auf keinen Fall, unter gar keinen Umständen dort erwischt werden.  
Also tat Lucian das Einzige, was ihm übrig blieb.

Er teleportierte Sabrina und sich zurück in ihre Wohnung.

Und das keine Sekunde zu früh.  
Denn kaum waren sie wieder in der Küche des gemütlichen Apartments, betraten zwei Pflegerinnen die Leichenhalle.  
Verdutzt sahen sie sich um, denn sie hätten schwören können, bis vor einem Augenblick noch Stimmen gehört zu haben.

Lucians erste Reaktion war es, ein paar Schritte Abstand von Sabrina zu nehmen.  
Denn ihrem leicht irren, sehr verwirrten Blick nach zu urteilen, war das etwas zu viel für ihren Verstand gewesen.  
Verängstigt sah sie zu Lucian und hielt sich an der Anrichte fest, da sich alles noch zu drehen schien.  
Sie fühlte sich, als hätte man ihren Magen von innen nach außen gestülpt und kämpfte momentan darum, ihr Frühstück nicht wieder ans Tageslicht zu befördern.

„Lucian? Was zur … _Hölle_ ist gerade passiert?“  
Sie klang ganz kleinlaut und schien die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen.  
„Wie...? Wir waren doch gerade noch... wieso sind wir...“, sie schluckte und blickte verwirrt in der Wohnung umher.  
„Wieso sind wir _zuhause?“_

Mitleidig sah er zu Sabrina.  
Sie war sehr blass und glich einem zu Tode verschrecktem Tier.  
Aber das war ihr nun wirklich nicht zu verübeln, immerhin war sie gerade das aller erste Mal in ihrem Leben von einem Ort zum anderen teleportiert.  
„Setz dich besser erstmal.“, schlug Lucian vor und deutet zum Stuhl beim Küchentisch.  
Sabrina nickte nur und schluckte einmal.  
Ihr Mund fühlte sich an wie eine Wüste, aber immerhin ließ das Schwindelgefühl etwas nach.  
Langsam und vorsichtig ging sie zum Stuhl herüber und setzte sich.  
Sie atmete einmal tief durch, dann blickte sie zu Lucian, der ihr gegenüber an die Anrichte gelehnt stand.  
Er sah mindestens genauso nervös aus, wie sie sich fühlte.  
„Also, ich sitze.“, meinte sie ruhig und fixierte ihn mit einem fordernden Blick.  
„Was ist gerade passiert? Und was hattest du mit der Leiche vor?“  
Lucian seufzte und schien zu überlegen.  
Wie könnte er Sabrina am besten erklären, was passiert war?  
Es schien unsagbar schwer die passenden Worte zu finden, aber ewig anschweigen konnte er sie auch nicht.  
Also fing er an ihr alles zu erklären, so gut er konnte.

„Ich hatte wirklich sehr gehofft, dass wir uns dieses Gespräch hätten sparen können.  
Aber jetzt ist es zu spät und es tut mir ehrlich leid, deine Welt so auf den Kopf zu stellen.“  
Er machte eine kurze Pause und sammelte sich, bevor er Sabrina wieder anschauen und weiter erzählen konnte.  
Es fiel ihm schwer sie dabei anzusehen, denn er wollte nicht sehen, wie sie ihn erschrocken und ängstlich ansah, wenn er ihr gestand, dass er nicht menschlich war.  
Noch sah sie ihn gespannt und aufmerksam an, ihre Irritation war vorerst in den Hintergrund verschwunden.  
Ein wenig ängstlich wirkte sie allerdings immer noch.  
Lucian fuhr fort: „Es wird vermutlich alles so klingen, als wäre ich nicht ganz bei Verstand, aber ich sage die Wahrheit, ehrlich. Das gerade im Krankenhaus war auch ernst gemeint. Das war kein Scherz. Heute früh bekam ich Post.“  
Er nahm den Brief von Scarlett von der Anrichte und legte ihn zu Sabrina auf den Tisch, dann lehnte er sich wieder an die Anrichte.  
Sabrina nahm die kleine Schriftrolle vorsichtig in die Hand und überflog das Geschriebene, wobei sie die feine Handschrift sehr bewunderte. Mit dem Inhalt wusste sie jedoch nichts anzufangen.  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten...?“  
Verwirrt blickte sie zwischen Lucian und dem Stück Pergament hin und her, für sie machte das alles keinen Sinn.  
„Nun ja, es bedeutet genau das, was darauf steht und es ist genau das, was ich dir vorhin im Krankenhaus schon erzählt habe. Der Leichnam beherbergte fälschlicherweise noch seine Seele, die eigentlich von einem meiner Kollegen bereits ins Jenseits geschickt worden sein sollte.  
Dabei ist ihm, oder ihr, bedauerlicherweise ein Fehler unterlaufen und ein Teil der Seele blieb im Körper stecken. Bleibt dieser Teil zu lange auf der Erde, wird er zu einem bösen Geist, der Orte und Menschen heimsucht. Und um das zu verhindern, war ich auf Scarletts Bitte hin dort. Um die Seele an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz zu senden.  
Denn das ist mein Job.“  
Sabrina brauchte einen Moment bis sie alle Informationen verarbeitet hatte.  
Zögerlich nickte sie.  
„Das ist... dein Job?“  
Sie sprach langsam, als würde sie noch nicht ganz verstanden haben, was er ihr damit sagen wollte. Es war alles sehr verwirrend und ihr Verstand flüsterte ihr zu, dass das alles nur ein schlechter Witz sein könnte.  
Oder?  
„Was genau ist dein `Job`? Seelenbefreier?“  
Ungläubig zog Sabrina eine Augenbraue hoch und kam sich unglaublich bescheuert bei dieser Konversation vor. Aus dem Augenwinkel suchte sie schon nach versteckten Kameras einer Comedy Sendung.  
Dass diese jedoch den plötzlichen Ortswechsel nicht erklärten schob sie gedanklich vorerst beiseite.  
Lucian musste etwas schmunzeln, als sie ihn als Seelenbefreier bezeichnete, wobei sie damit nicht ganz falsch lag.  
„So ungefähr.“, meinte er und Sabrinas Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn sofort wissen, dass sie sich mit dieser kargen Antwort nicht zufrieden geben würde.  
Egal wie unbehaglich und durch und durch unangenehm dieses Gespräch für ihn war, es führte kein Weg mehr daran vorbei.  
Sie würde die Wahrheit nun erfahren und Lucian konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihn danach nicht hasste.  
„Ich bin der Tod.“  
So.  
Jetzt war es raus und es gab kein zurück mehr.  
Sabrina sah aus, als würden ihr gleich die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen.  
„Ist das... dein Ernst? Lucian, also, das ist wirklich kein Moment für schlechte Scherze...“  
Nervös lachte sie und raufte sich die Haare.  
Das konnte er doch nun wirklich nicht ernst meinen? Was für eine lächerliche Antwort war das? Das sollte sie ihm glauben?  
Sehr bedröppelt sah er sie entschuldigend an.  
„Leider ist das kein Scherz. Das ist mein absoluter Ernst. Und das Teleportieren vom Krankenhaus hierher dein Beweis.“  
Er klang unglaublich niedergeschlagen und bitter, sein Blick fixierten den Fußboden.  
Es wäre so viel einfacher für ihn jetzt zu gehen, dann müsste er nicht mit Sabrinas Ablehnung fertig werden.  
Es wäre so viel einfacher, aber auch so viel unfairer ihr gegenüber.  
Lucian kam in ihre Welt und stellte diese komplett auf den Kopf, da war es das Mindeste ihr Rede und Antwort zu stehen.

Die Zahnräder in Sabrinas Kopf drehte sich langsam und sie schien zu begreifen, dass Lucian das was er sagte, tatsächlich ernst meinte.  
Dass er sie nicht reinlegte und plötzlich anfangen würde zu lachen, mit dem Finger auf sie zeigen und „_Haha, du bist drauf reingefallen!_“ rufen würde.  
Denn er sah nicht mal annähernd danach aus, als müsste er sich beherrschen den Witz nicht frühzeitig zu verraten.  
Er sah aus wie ein Welpe, der darauf wartete, dass seine Familie ihn aussetzte.  
Nichts desto trotz war Sabrina verängstigt, was ihr auch deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.  
„Der Tod? Wie in Sensenmann-Tod?“, fragte sie vorsichtig, so als wollte sie die Antwort lieber nicht hören.  
Lucian nickte. „Ja, genau.“  
Sabrina schluckte, das war alles viel zu viel für sie.  
Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr auf einmal durch den Kopf und ihr schien nun endlich bewusst zu werden, dass Lucian tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagte.  
Denn seine Erklärung war die einzig logische Antwort auf den sekundenschnellen Ortswechsel vom Krankenhaus hierher.  
„Du bist- Du bist aber nicht meinetwegen hier, o-oder? Bitte, ich will noch nicht sterben! Ich hab noch so viel vor.“  
Ihre Stimme brach gegen Ende des Satzes und die ersten Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wangen. Sie schniefte und wischte das salzige Nass von ihren Wangen und sah Lucian flehend an. Obwohl sie sich große Mühe gab, die Tränen aufzuhalten, flossen sie weiter über ihr Gesicht.  
Es fühlte sich falsch an, Angst vor Lucian zu haben.  
Angst vor der Person, mit der sie gestern noch gemütlich auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte.  
Mit der sie seit einigen Wochen jeden Tag verbracht hatte und sich mehr als gut verstand.  
Angst vor der Person, bei der sie sich eigentlich geborgen fühlte.

Als Sabrina anfing zu weinen, brach Lucians Herz offiziell in tausend Teile.  
Für ihn gab es nichts schlimmeres, als der Grund für ihre Angst und Tränen zu sein.  
Am liebsten hätte er sie in den Arm genommen und sie getröstet, aber das war jetzt sehr wahrscheinlich das Letzte was sie wollte.  
Und das machte ihn noch trauriger. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht selber zu weinen.  
Der Gedanke sie heute vielleicht das letzte Mal zu sehen versetzte ihm noch einen Stich in sein eh schon geschundenes Herz.  
Er konnte nicht die Frau verlieren, die er liebte.  
Nicht schon wieder.

Es hatte einen Moment gedauert, bis Lucian seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.  
„Was? Nein, ich bin nicht deinetwegen hier! Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass du noch viel Zeit hast, bin ich sowieso im Urlaub.“, erklärte er hastig, bevor er ruhiger fortfuhr:  
„Sabrina, ich würde dir niemals etwas tun. Das musst du mir glauben.“  
Eindringlich sah er sie an und musste doch noch etwas mit den Tränen kämpfen.

Sabrina war der Meinung, dass sie noch niemand so ehrlich und unschuldig angesehen hatte, wie Lucian in diesem Moment, seine Augen glänzten vor unvergossenen Tränen.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck voller Sorge ließ ihn so viel älter wirken, als sie ihn schätzen würde und in diesem Augenblick wurde ihr klar, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie alt Lucian eigentlich war. Wie viel er schon erlebt und gesehen hatte.  
Er wirkte so verletzlich und einsam, die Furcht zurückgewiesen zu werden stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Sie wischte sich ihre letzten Tränen mit ihrem Ärmel weg und lächelte Lucian an.  
„Ich weiß.“  
Erneut schniefte sie und grinste noch leicht nervös.  
„Trotzdem ist das alles ein bisschen viel und es wird wohl etwas dauern, bis ich mich daran gewöhnt habe, dass der Tod momentan bei mir wohnt.  
Oh man, das klingt echt verrückt...“

Nun war es Lucian der sie Ansah wie ein Auto.  
Er sich nicht sicher, ob er das richtig verstanden hatte.  
„Warte, heißt... heißt das ich darf noch bleiben...?“, fragte er ungläubig und äußerst überrascht.  
Es tat Sabrina fast weh zu sehen wie verwundert Lucian darüber war, dass sie ihn nicht abwies und wegschickte.  
Er schien wirklich mit allem gerechnet zu haben, nur nicht damit dass sie ihn akzeptierten würde, als das was er war.  
„Ja, genau das hab ich gerade gesagt, Dummkopf.“  
Sie grinste ihn an und ihm wurde klar, dass sie es ehrlich so meinte.  
Ihm fiel ein gigantischer Stein vom Herzen und er konnte ein paar Freudentränen nicht zurückhalten.  
Überglücklich lächelte er sie an.  
„Danke.“, brachte er zwischen ein paar Schluchzern hervor, er war schlicht weg überwältigt.  
Danke. Es war so ein kleines, unbedeutendes Wort im Vergleich zu der enormen Dankbarkeit und Erleichterung, die Lucian verspürte.  
Das Gespräch was er so gefürchtet hatte, dem er so arg entgegen gesehen hatte, war gar nicht so schlimm gewesen wie gedacht. Trotz anfänglicher Angst schien Sabrina sich bereits mehr oder weniger mit seiner wahren Natur abgefunden zu haben.  
Auch bei ihr kullerten wieder ein paar Tränen, ihre Emotionen übermannten sie und sie konnte es nicht haben, dass Lucian weinte.  
Selbst wenn es Freudentränen waren.  
Da ihre Angst sie nun nicht mehr an ihren Stuhl fesselte, stand sie auf und war mit zwei schnellen Schritten bei Lucian, den sie fest in ihre Arme schloss.  
Ihr Kopf passte perfekt in seine Halsbeuge und sie konnte seinen Herzschlag hören, der sich langsam beruhigte.  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis er registrierte was passierte, dann umarmte er sie mindestens genauso herzlich zurück.  
Langsam aber sicher kam es wirklich bei ihm an, dass Sabrina ihn auch nach diesem Geständnis noch gern hatte.  
„Du nimmst das alles doch sehr gelassen.“, gab er zu und Sabrina zuckte mit den Schultern, soweit ihr das in der Umarmung möglich war.  
„Naja, du bist immer noch du. So gesehen liegt der einzige Unterschied bei mir, denn ich weiß ja jetzt Bescheid. Du bist immer noch genau der Lucian, der mir so ans Herz gewachsen ist.“

Für eine gefühlte kleine Ewigkeit blieb die Welt um die Zwei herum stehen und sie umarmten sich einfach nur, ohne daran zu denken, dass Sabrina im Krankenhaus bestimmt schon vermisst wurde. Oder was es für die Beiden bedeutete, dass Lucian nicht menschlich war.  
Irgendwann lösten sich die Beiden von einander, aber standen noch genauso nah beisammen, wie einen Moment davor.  
„Ich hab noch einige, naja, wohl eher sehr viele Fragen. Die müssen aber bis nach meinem Feierabend warten. Du bringst mich doch wieder zurück zur Arbeit, oder?“  
Mit großen, flehenden Augen sah sie Lucian an und er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er Lachen, oder mit den Augen rollen sollte.  
„Du hast vor wenigen Minuten erfahren, dass der leibhaftige Tod bei dir wohnt und du willst direkt wieder zur _Arbeit_? Frau Elan, Sie machen ihrem Namen alle Ehre.“  
Obwohl der Witz flacher nicht hätte sein können, lachte sie tatsächlich und Lucian war ihr so dankbar, dass sie alles so locker hinnahm.  
„Ich werd mich schon daran gewöhnen. Dass du nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hast, wusste ich ja vorher schon, da ist es ja beinahe beruhigend nun auch die Ursache dafür zu kennen.“, kicherte sie und auch Lucian musste grinsen, gleich nachdem er die Augen gerollt hatte.  
„Nein, mal im Ernst. Auf der Arbeit bekomme ich immer einen klaren Kopf und kann gut nachdenken. Gib mir etwas Zeit und ich hab mich mit allem abgefunden. Auch wenn das alles mehr als verrückt und leicht gruselig ist.  
So, aber jetzt muss ich echt zurück ins Krankenhaus, die suchen mich bestimmt schon!“  
Lucian nickte und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, welches sie erwiderte.  
„Ist gut, du hast alle Zeit der Welt und heute Abend und auch sonst immer kannst du mich mit Fragen löchern, ich werde dir jede beantworten.  
Und nun: Festhalten!“  
Sabrina tat wie ihr geheißen.  
In dem Moment, in dem sie seine Hand griff, verschwanden sie aus ihrer Küche und fanden sich Sekunden später im St. Elisabeths wieder, Gott sei Dank in einem leeren Raum.  
Bevor sie seine Hand losließ drückte sie sie in einer beruhigenden Geste.  
„Wir sehen uns heute Abend.“

„Ja, bis heute Abend.“  
Und dann war er weg, einfach so.  
Aber Sabrina wusste, dass sie nach der Arbeit nicht in eine leere Wohnung zurückkehren würde, denn Lucian war da.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, euch hat die Geschichte, bzw der Ausschnitt aus dem ganzen gefallen. c:  
Seit Ewigkeiten wollte ich einen Oneshot darüber schreiben, wie Sabrina dahinter kam, dass der Tod bei ihr auf der Couch übernachtet.  
Es gibt noch mehr Story zu den beiden, bis jetzt ist aber nur das hier geschrieben.
> 
> Hinterher fiel mir ein, ich hab gar nicht erwähnt, wie die beiden Aussehen... ups qvq  
Werde ggf. hier mal ein Bild von beiden verlinken.
> 
> Bestünde Interesse an einer längeren, ganzen Geschichte um die zwei?
> 
> Freue mich sehr über Feedback! <3  
(please don`t judge the titel tho, mir fiel absolut nichts ein und ich lebe für Wortspiele)
> 
> (Mein Instagram ist @scorchmark.art falls ihr lieber eine DM senden wollt)  



End file.
